narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Itsuki Namiko
| kanji =奈美子 樹 | romanji = Namiko Itsuki | alias = Itsuki the Peerless Kunitokotachi | image = | birthdate = File:Leo.svg.png August 16 | race = Human | age = 17 | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = 181 cm | weight = | blood type = B | hometown = Minamiku | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = | rank = | classification = | reg = 014757 | academy = 12 | chunin = 13 | jonin = 20 | mora = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Can erase his presence from all forms of sensing | nature = Lightning Release Water Release | jutsu = Façon Namiko: Dance of Le Fleuret Façon Namiko: Cinglante Rose Épines | weapons = Zesseiken }} is a high caliber shinobi, famous in the Hidden Leaf for his unique swordplay. Dubbed "Façon Namiko", he has revolutionized the concept of kenjutsu. During his childhood, Itsuki was never able to enter the ninja academy. Therefore, his parents sought to form him into a warrior through private training. Swordsmanship became his core ability, defining who he is and what he stands for. However, once of emancipated age, he began to model himself after a certain Kirigakure shinobi. Through rumors and stories told, Itsuki began to push to become an icon for the Leaf. Background The years following the Fourth War were full of peaks and valleys. For a time, the villages were calm even after the deaths of the legendary Gokage that fought. However, without the insight of those five, the villages began to grow without their exemplary diplomatic guidance. Even with the new Kage, the bonds of the Hidden Villages continued to fall apart. The greatest reason for this breakage was that the Hidden Leaf, in the eyes of the other Hidden Villages, withheld far too much power. Along with having the strongest tailed beast, the Leaf had all the clans with world-renowned abilities. Compared to the Leaf, all of the other villages were gazelles in the eyes of a prowling lion. As such, the villages sought to gain relations with the Leaf through marriages, trade, and the like. The Leaf, as expected, rejected any form of interpersonal relations from the outside. this policy combined with the already growing disdain among villages completely dissolved any chances of political partnerships. Everything soon reverted to the hostile state of the antebellum world. Despite the renewed animosity, the Hidden Leaf continued to prosper with its military might and thriving economy. It withheld its reputation as the source for the world's most powerful shinobi. However, even with the notoriety, other Hidden Villages still antagonized the Leaf for its "power stacking". this changed very little, even with the constant accusations. Soon, the Leaf began organizing espionage on the other Hidden Villages in order to keep them in check. With its military prowess, the other villages were near powerless to stop them. This went on until a botched reconnaissance in the Hidden Mist caused the death of many Leaf ANBU. A massive outrage ensued between the Hidden Villages. Luckily, war was prevented due to none of the villages wanting to spend resources that they did not have on fighting. However, tension became extremely high, with all villages suspicious of each other. Storyline |-| Main Storyline = |-| Side Storyline = * Live and Die by Steel – The Zesseiken is Itsuki's prized possession, a sword forged entirely from his numerous days of work and his formidable willpower. Now, as a fully fledged swordsman, Namiko has left on a personal journey to test his skill. A blade and a drive. It's fame or fiasco! * History's Strongest, Itsuki! – TBA |-| Roleplays = |-| Personality Itsuki is a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, silent and only says what he needs to before a fight. If he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Itsuki constantly refers to himself as “ore” and can be extremely arrogant, often belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. Itsuki also has a ruthless and merciless edge in combat that most shinobi lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". However, following his recovery from fighting Kokutō, Itsuki has adopted a more serious and brooding attitude, and uses his mind over force more often. Itsuki's infamous ruthlessness and aggression leads to fear and a nervousness that inhibits shinobi from his unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Numerous ninja from all over have shown absolute dread from encountering him. His enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people that his teammates take seriously and acts hostile toward. Alongside his dark and violent demeanor, Itsuki can be smug and stubborn. He treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how cold-hearted it might be, and caring very little for whatever the response is. On occasion, Itsuki appears to have some degree of mental instability. This is demonstrated by his instances of post-traumatic flashbacks to his parents’ faces prior to and during his time as a ninja, though it could be argued that they were simply an effect of his amnesia. Another example could be that he pursues his foes with disturbing determination; that is to say he will go to any length to accomplish something he desires or feels should be a certain way, no matter what the cost. At times, he can have coarse language too. Powers & Abilities Weapons Jutsu Trivia